A New Age Rewritten
by veniceonfire
Summary: When the nations of Earth are bombarded with protests anti-Gem Empire, will they be able to prevent and keep ties with the Empire and aid in their conflicts or will it dissolve and lead to tensions between the two?
1. History

**Hello! This first chapter of A New Age Rewritten is a mere History of the Earth, revised to make more sense as it was scattered the first time.**

**I don't think I need to say this but I will anyway, this is not at all inspired by Brotherhood of Glass, I am only bringing this up because I know there will be someone who thinks it is and once again IT IS NOT.**

**We will be focusing primarily on history from 1700 onward as it is the most prominent reference point throughout the story, however we must start in 1492 to outline colonialism in this world.**

**———————————————————————**

1492

Christopher Columbus had just embarked on an adventure across the Atlantic in search of finding an additional trade route between Europe and the islands that made up India, however this time he was not funded by Spain but by Portugal, who were in dire need of protecting the Spice Trade upon Ottoman aggression and fleets from the Lowlands becoming increasingly interested in seizing power over the Trade. The Portuguese King was not just after securing the spice trade however, he had heard tales of four mystical women residing somewhere on the planet, and if they were anywhere they'd be East of Portugal, by the end of the year much to the Kings surprise, there really was another landmass east of Portugal, this would see the birth of the Portuguese Empire, as they created colonies throughout the Carribean and even got a head start on the Brazilian colony.

Up until 1504, Portugal and eventually Spain would carve out colonies throughout South and Central America, with Portugal gaining the modern countries of Cuba, Haiti, Dominican Republic, Uruguay and Venezuela while the now Spanish Empire got the rest.

The King still hadn't found the mystical women but knew he was close so ordered his Settlers to move north, where they'd eventually land in Florida.

1667

In 1600, the British, French, Dutch, and Russians began colonizing the Americas, as France took French Louisiana, Britain took parts of Canada and a majority of the Thirteen Colonies, The Dutch would grab New Amsterdam, or as it's known now New York. The Russian Empire had settled in Alaska, mostly along the coast however as it was the most habitable.

Come 1667, the Dutch, French and British found themselves skirmishing with one another, as it lead to growing tensions in Europe.

1756

The skirmishes continued until 1756, A British Officer by the name of George Washington got into a conflict with the French, which lead to the killing of the French Colonists resulting in the beginning of the Seven Years War.

1763

1763 marked the end of the Seven Years War with a French surrender, the treaty made France cede Louisiana to the Spanish, as well as the Dutch Republic losing New Amsterdam to the British Empire, leading to the founding of New York. The Portuguese Empire had once again secured the spice trade as the Dutch Republic was forced to give it up in the terms.

1775-1783

In the Thirteen Colonies, the colonists had enough of British rule with all the taxation and aggression the British Empire had shown following the Seven Years War, this lead to the American Revolution, which was an American victory, with ruthless fighting until 1783, the now United States of America would become a free nation, the British gave them one condition, that was to join the newly formed Commonwealth of Nations, the United States did accept, however they would barely ever see themselves apart of it.

1799-1815

Napoleon Bonaparte would seize control of France in 1799 marking the end of the French Revolution, come 1803 the world would be plunged into another war that would eventually be dubbed, the Napoleonic Wars.

Come 1808, Spain would fall to French rule, as Portugal took Galicia, starting a Portuguese-French front to the napoleonic wars, that just barely stalemated due to British intervention.

In 1815, the French Empire would finally collapse, with Napoleon being executed in Paris by firing squad, this would lead to Prussia seizing most of the Holy Roman Empire, and leading to Austria beginning to form the Austro-Hungarian Empire. The Spanish Empire would be freed, but would be stripped of Catalonia and Portugal would officially annex Galicia, the United States would gain Spanish Louisiana at the end of the war, as well as seizing Texas, a Arizona, New Mexico and California before the newly formed Mexican Empire could reinforce it.

1860-1864

In 1860, the Confederate States of America cede from the Union, and in 1861, the American Civil War begins, due to the Commonwealth of Nations however, The British Empire would send aid to the United States, and so would Portugal, up until Mexico declared war upon the US in a fit of vengeance, this would lead to Portugal and Britain declaring war on the CSA and Mexico. In 1864, Mexico had managed to defeat the U.S and seized California and Arizona, while the CSA has been entirely annexed.

1870-1871

In 1870, the Franco-Prussian war would begin, a year later it would end with a Prussian victory leading to the formation of the German Empire.

1914-1918

In 1914, the Great War would break out due to tensions between Serbia and Austria reaching a boiling point, Germany would come to the aid of Austria declaring war on Portugal, France, Britain, Russia, and The United States.

In 1915, every nation in the balkans had joined the conflict, as the Ottomans now also moved in to attack the British Empire.

In 1916, Japan and Mexico had joined the war, with the Japanese Empire seizing German Colonies in Asia, while Mexico had declared war on the United States. The United States was beaten back at every point, leading to the historic creations of Outposts fitted with the top tier defensive technology at the time, while only five outposts saw action, there was still one built in Washington D.C as they believed it would get that bad.

In 1917, the German Empire and Austrian Empire would fall, following soon after would be their allies in the Balkans and Middle East, while the Entente would swarm Russia, aiding them in beating back Vladimir Lenin and the Soviet Revolutionaries.

In 1918, Mexico would sign a peace deal with the United States, where they'd cede North California and North New Mexico but they'd gain South Arizona and parts of Texas.

1954

The United States sends a CIA task force to Beach City to investigate recent reports of Monster like beings rampaging around, this would lead to the first encounter between Humanity and the Crystal Gems in thousands of years, it quickly escalated into an conflict, where the task force would engage with the Crystal Gems, actually managing to poor two of them, however when Rose Quartz, the leader, summoned her shield they stood down upon realizing they had stumbled across the fabled women the Portuguese King set out to find many centuries ago.

2021

In 2021, the League of Nations would draft a trade agreement and put an alliance to the table with the Gem Empire upon Steven Universe creating peace between Earth and Homeworld, Agent Pierre and Agent Cortez, two members of the CIA are sent to Beach City to research the Crystal Gems and little Homeworld, as cries for severing ties with The Gem Empire quickly spread across the planet.

———————————————————————

**The first chapter of A New Age Rewritten is now complete, I shall get the revised encounter between the CIA and Crystal Gems by the end of the week (Hopefully)**


	2. Chapter One

**Hello! Welcome to the first official chapter of A New Age Rewritten, let's get right into it.**

**———————————————————————**

**_Beach City, Delmarva State, United States of America_**

A Compact Sedan escorted by a Humvee Convoy, the Vehicles would pull into the parking lot just outside of Beach City's City Hall.

Two men wearing black suits exit the Sudan, as twelve soldiers from the Humvees follow suit.

One of the men wearing the black suit would turn to face his peer as he spoke, "Cortez, do you have any information on where the Crystal Gems are located?" Cortez took a second to think before responding, "Yeah, their hideout is just over there." Cortez would point to the Cliff on their far left.

The now unknown man in black looks over, and then looks back, "Get the men we're heading over there."

To his request Cortez assembles the twelve soldiers accompanying the two, as they begin a march towards the other side of the cliff.

Upon turning the corner they'd be met with the sight of a beach house infront of a stone woman, Cortez and the unknown man would look up at the stone woman, look down to face each other and proceed to continue on over to the beach house.

The fourteen men walk up to the beach house's door, Cortez would proceed to knock. For a few seconds there was silence until the door was opened by a boy wearing a black shirt with a yellow star on it.

The unknown man began to speak, "Greetings, you must be the Fabled Steven Universe, I am Agent Pierre, CIA and my associate is Agent Cortez, may we come in?"

Steven took a second to observe the group, after a moment of this he reluctantly replied, "Yes, but could you leave some of those men outside?"

Pierre and Cortez gave each other a quick look before answering, "Yes of course, men stay out here we'll handle this." The Soldiers would nod as Pierre and Cortez entered the beach house.

After a minute of awkward silence Pierre simply asked, "What can you tell us about the Gem Species?"

With a moment for recollection Steven responded, "Gems are an alien species made up of gemstones, gems project a pshyical form that they prefer to be female, they also were made for an intended purpose and the Gem Empire itself was under control of Diamonds, one of which was my mother.. Gem Rebels and Humans fought alongside each other against The Diamond Authority and earth isn't harvested, the Crystal Gems are the last of the Gem Rebels."

Pierre and Cortez looked at each other as Pierre commented, "Right.. wait did you say 'Earth isn't harvested'?"

Steven simply nodded.

Pierre and Cortez glanced at each other again, "Thank you for that information Universe, we'll be heading off now..." Cortez would say as they exited the Beach house.

Pierre and Cortez alongside the Soldiers began walking back towards their sedans as a conversation started, "Well.. I don't think the international community is gonna be too happy hearing that we've fought a war with Gems prior.." Cortez would say.

"Oh you think? Well they'll just have to deal with it, an Alliance with the Gem Empire for all of us could finally unite Earth and end all this bickering, or else we'll be crushed by them due to lack of anything cooperation during an economic collapse." Pierre replied.

"Someone's cheery today." Cortez said sarcastically as they entered their Sedan, beginning a long drives back to Washington D.C.

———————————————————————

**_Washington D.C, The United States of America_**

The Sedan slowly made its way down the road, all of a sudden, the car had to come to a stop.

Pierre looked out the window, seeing what was halting their drive, "Oh for the love of god, damn protesters are blocking the streets again.."

"Why don't we just get out and tell them to move?" Cortez asked.

"I mean... eh why the hell not.." Pierre opens the door to the Sedan, followed by Cortez.

They walk through the traffic to the group of protesters blocking traffic, upon reaching them Pierre pulls out his badge, "Clear the area right now, you are blocking traffic and we are in a rush to meet with the President." The protesters turn their attention to him, as one would say, "UNTIL GEMKIND IS EXCLUDED FROM OUR SOCIETY WE WILL NOT YEILD!" This would be followed by the protesting crowd letting out an uproar in support.

Pierre scoffed at this, as he beckoned for the Riot Officers to arrest them, with that the Protesters began spreading out, as Pierre and Cortez had entered their Sedan once more heading to their destination.

The Sedan and Humvee Convoy pulled past the gates to the White House and into a Parking lot, Pierre and Cortez exited their Sedan, maneuvering their way inside, talking to a secratary to add onto a case file on the information given to them and eventually to the entrance of the Oval Office.

After a minute the two Agents walked into the room, as they did this the President Taylor H. Douglas took a phone away from his ear, placing it down.

"Welcome Agents, what have you brought me?" President Douglas asked.

"Mr. President, we've uncovered a bit more about Gemkind." Cortez replied. Following this Douglas beckoned for them to give the file they had tweaked.

Douglas skimmed through, observing the new information and what they already knew about Gems, pictures of Hand shaped ships and Abnormal Battlefields, Spires separating the ocean from its territory, and Floating islands across the globe were packed into the File, "Very nice work... I'm sure we'll be able to sell the League of Nations on this, you may leave now." President Douglas said.

Pierre and Cortez nodded exiting the Oval Office proceeding to head back to their Sedan, upon entry they'd get a call from the C.I.A Headquarters, "Agents, we've picked up reports of a shooting in Washington D.C, we would let the Local Authorities handle this but it's a Gem related hate crime, we need information on what happened." The Operator said, "Copy that, we'll be there soon." With that Cortez would hang up, as Pierre began driving the Sedan to the Crime Scene.

————

_Crime Scene_

Pierre and Cortez exit their Sedan, maneuvering over to the Scene, observing.

A pile of Gem Shards laid on the ground, as well as 3 bullets littered across the ground.

"Cortez, take the bullets and shards, we'll have the Agency do an analysis on it, also send a pager to the President.. we need to tell him Bullets do work but it takes quite a lot." Pierre said, Cortez nodded driving off in the Sedan after collecting the evidence.

One of the Officers on the scene approached Pierre, "Hey, you don't have authorization here you gotta leave." Pierre smirked, "Alright Officer, oh look the Gem Shards are gone." The Officer looked down at the scene and then back up pulling his gun, "Alright very funny return the Gem Shards." Pierre stepped back, rolling his eyes. He took out his Badge to show the Officer he was apart of the C.I.A, "Oh sorry.. can't be too careful, I assume the C.I.A have the Shards now, I'll inform the Chief." Pierre nodded, walking down the street away from the scene of the Crime, pondering if this was going to be a one time occasion.

———————————————————————

**Finally finished Chapter One, I swear Chapter Two won't take as long, I just forgot about the story for a couple days.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading A New Age Rewritten and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
